It's Not High Noon at 3am
by Thedelkflyer
Summary: Hanzo and McCree are apparently a "thing" now according to Genji. Despite, Hanzo originally hating McCree. However, Hanzo still feels awkward around McCree at times. Can a ridiculously named drink, in Hanzo's opinion, cure his awkwardness?


This past year for Hanzo had been a whirlwind. He believed his brother to be dead before this past year. Now he is here with his brother trying to make amends for all of his previous mistakes. He had plenty. Genji seemed delighted to have Hanzo around. His brother really had changed a lot since they were young. Then again, more than a decade will do that to someone. Plus, being supposedly murdered by your brother might also change someone. Hanzo still feels so much regret and rage with his past decisions. He never believed he could forgive himself until Genji showed up to their childhood home on the anniversary of his supposed death.

After that night, Hanzo clung to the hope of possibly being able to fix his past mistakes. It was the first hope he had had in many years. That's why when Genji invited him to join Overwatch, he had without a second thought. Hanzo found it incredibly awkward at first, surrounded by the people who helped Genji after he had torn his life apart. They all knew what he had done. His life's greatest regret. Yet, they met him with kindness and without judgement. It was there he met a certain cowboy, Jesse McCree.

Genji had actually pushed him into McCree, literally. As they got off the transport when Hanzo and Genji first arrived to the Watchpoint, Genji stumbled, he swears it wasn't intentional, pushing Hanzo right into the strange man's chest. Both he and the cowboy fell to the ground in each others arms. Hanzo had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. Then the cowboy, looked up at him grinning and said something to make Hanzo hate him for the first three months he was involved with Overwatch. "Well, I gotta say this is new. I'm usually the one on top, Darlin." Hanzo, redder than he had ever been in his whole life, abruptly got up and refused to talk to the cowboy while he was introduced to the rest of the crew.

As you can imagine, Hanzo did not warm up to McCree quickly. It took months before he would even utter more than one word answers in the gunslinger's direction. Genji, of course, decided to continuously run into McCree when he was with Hanzo every single time they talked for the next couple months. Which he swears was unintentional. McCree, who was apparently was good friends with his brother, unfortunately, also sought the brothers out from time to time. He liked to invite them to train or simply drink and talk. Hanzo hated the latter. McCree was hard to get rid of. Eventually, however Hanzo found himself not wanting to run anytime he saw that stupid hat in the distance. Somehow, Genji's antics of volunteering Hanzo to train with McCree, because he himself was "busy", was working. Hanzo hated both Genji and McCree for it.

Over time, McCree turn into Jesse and Hanzo permitted Jesse call him Hanzo. Couple drunken run ins that resulted in more than just a kiss, and apparently he and the cowboy were what Genji would call a "thing". He made Genji swear not to tell anyone else on the base, which Genji agreed to only after rolling on the ground laughing at Hanzo's embarrassment for over an hour. Hanzo didn't know how to feel about this situation he appeared to be in. Some days he completely ignored the cowboy. Other days he found himself in the cowboys room for hours on end. As he headed to Jesse's room, in the cover of darkness, he guessed tonight would be the latter.

Jesse McCree was a man known for many things. His hat, his peacekeeper, his ridiculous catchphrase, his annoying nicknames, and constantly drinking whiskey over anything else offered. Hanzo didn't even know if McCree knew that there were other drinks. This strange cowboy drank whiskey more than he drank water, which was more than mildly concerning. Even if he could handle his whiskey just fine. Everything about this cowboy was odd.

Sometimes, Hanzo didn't even know how he managed to find McCree attractive. McCree was nothing like Hanzo ever thought he would be involved with. Their personalities were so different. They were practically opposites. He has had his doubts about being romantically involved with such a character, but after a long day coming home to Jesse did make him happy. Even if he would never admit it to anyone other than himself.

He knocked softly on the door anxiously wanting to get out of the hallway on the off chance someone would walk by and see him there. Jesse opened the door within seconds and Hanzo was in. Jesse chuckled softly as Hanzo made sure the door was shut firmly behind him. "Nobody lives that close to me, darlin. You don't have to be so worried about every single time you come over. Plus, I don't see why you wanna hide..." Hanzo stopped Jesse's words with a simple look. Jesse had learned fast, to stop talking when Hanzo gave him that look. Jesse, not wanting Hanzo to run away before he even took two steps into the doorway, wrapped his arms around the shorter man and held him for a minute. "I missed you. A week is too long without you." Jesse whispered into the top if Hanzo's head. Hanzo grunted softly in reply remaining in Jesse's arms as he felt his dragons hum in approval at the cowboys words.

Jesse led him to the couch asking questions about how the mission went and if he was alright. Hanzo politely answered each question. Hanzo had been almost excited to see Jesse on the walk here. However, now that he was here, he felt a little awkward having not seen Jesse in a week or so. He wondered if Jesse had been with anyone else in the time he was gone. Which he had no right to ask since they never said they were exclusive. Jesse, sensing his awkwardness Hanzo assumed, asked if he wanted to take a couple minutes to take a shower since he just got back from the mission. Hanzo used the excuse to shower and left Jesse's presence.

Hanzo took his sweet time enjoying the scalding water running down his body erasing the traces of the bloody mission. As the shower went on he relaxed and let his anxious thoughts drift away. He carefully dries off and emerges from the bathroom in only a towel feeling satisfied. He hears sounds from the kitchenette and softly pads through the small apartment searching for his cowboy. Hanzo arrives in the kitchenette and find Jesse crouching in front of the fridge. There are empty bottles of whiskey lining the top of the cabinets and what appears to be a recently emptied bottle on the counter next to the fridge. Hanzo wonders how drunk Jesse is and hopes that his apparent awkwardness hadn't drove him to drink more than he usually does.

Jesse hiccups as he stands up, from the fridge with a box of small cans in his large hands. Jesse has his back mostly to Hanzo as he sets the box on the counter, rips it open, and hastily pulls a can out. He giggles quietly to himself as he cracks the top open. "It's highhhh nooooon." He mutters softly and proceeds to down the whole can while turning towards the doorway where Hanzo is standing in silence. As Jesse catches sight of the nearly naked man observing him in silence, he blushes and desperately tried to hide the can in his hand. As Jesse drunkenly fumbles, Hanzo manages to read the label on the can. "High Noon, Sun Sips... Watermelon." Hanzo says and looks at at Jesse raising an eyebrow. Jesse somehow blushes even more and starts to mumble something about them being a gift from cause she thought it was funny. Hanzo bursts into laughter stopping Jesse in his tracks.

Jesse had never seen Hanzo laugh so openly. Jesse had only ever gotten small chuckles from Hanzo before. He reveled in those chuckles, feeling accomplished that he alone could make the stern man to laugh. But this laughter was different. Hanzo had to lean against the doorway to stop from falling over due to laughter. There were not hard grim lines on his face like usual. As Jesse, watched Hanzo laugh he saw barriers that have always been there fall down. Hanzo was beautiful. And Jesse was absolutely and unapologetically in love with him. Even if he wouldn't tell Hanzo yet.

Drunken Jesse grabbed two more cans of the ridiculous drink, no longer feeling embarrassed, stumbled over to Hanzo, who is now snorting in a way he hadn't done since he and Genji were children, and kissed Hanzo. Hanzo, laughing into Jesse lips, let Jesse wrap himself around him and push him against the door frame. Unable to stop laughing, Hanzo leaned into Jesse for support as Jesse kissed his neck, laughing under his breath as well. Hanzo, managing to stop laughing for two seconds, blurted out, "it's highhhh noonnn" mocking Jesse's earlier statement to himself. Jesse, not minding the mocking because seeing Hanzo so happy and free was worth a little mocking, raised the two cans in his hands to show Hanzo. "Say it with me, darlin. I swear, it makes it taste better." Jesse said half laughing while handing the can to Hanzo.

Hanzo too caught up in the moment with Jesse to care about how stupid he would look, cracked open the can, clicked cans with his cowboy and happily uttered that stupid phrase "it's highhhh noon" as Jesse half yelled the phrase to the entire world. They both chugged their respective vodka soda, which tasted almost like watermelon. Finishing his can, Hanzo stopped to look at the man six inches from his face, still chuckling from this bizarre turn of events. Hanzo couldn't even remember why he had been anxious before. Jesse crushed both of their cans in his hand still laughing. His flannel had the first couple buttons torn open, Hanzo wondered when and if he had done that to the poor shirt. Jesse looked beautiful to Hanzo. Strong, confident, and stupidly silly at the worst and the best times. Hanzo pulled Jesse's shirt towards him and Jesse's mouth met his. The laughter stopped as they kissed.

Jesse dropped the cans, suddenly aware that Hanzo was only wearing a towel. His hands found their way into Hanzo's hair, which was not tied up like it usually was. Hanzo was glowing from their laughing session and Jesse swore in that moment never to let Hanzo go. Hanzo might be stubborn and stern but Hanzo was Hanzo; Jesse loved him for him.

Their passionate kissing turned into more as the seconds ticked by. Somehow they moved from the kitchenette to the bedroom and Hanzo decided Jesse was wearing too many clothes for the situation. Hanzo had never felt more comfortable with any other man as he laid there in Jesse's arms.

Afterwards, Hanzo drifted to sleep in Jesse's arms as the larger man cuddled into him lazily kissing his shoulder. Hanzo felt content with Jesse's arms as his dragons again hummed their approval at the situation. They did that a lot around this cowboy, Hanzo had pleasant slumber was disrupted only by the sounds of Hanzo's stomach growling profusely. "Darlin, we forgot to eat." Jesse muttered softly in Hanzo's ear. Hanzo grunted and tried to ignore the hunger, favoring sleeping then getting up. "Darlin, come on." Jesse said half laughing while climbing out of bed. Hanzo shivered as his source of heat left him. Groaning Hanzo opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. The clock read three am in bright anger numbers. Hanzo stretched as he heard Jesse clattering around in the kitchenette and a microwave beeping. "HANNNZOOOOOO". Jesse called from the kitchen. Hanzo rolled his eyes and started to rise from the bed.

"Han-hanzo? HANZooo?" Jesse called even louder from the kitchenette. Now Hanzo was starting to get annoyed. Food wasn't worth losing sleep over at this point. Hanzo stumbled towards the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes and grumbling from Jesse's screaming. Hanzo turned the corner of the doorway to the kitchenette to see Jesse opening two more cans of the stupid High Noon vodka soda having already downed one. Jesse turned to Hanzo and practically screamed, despite being only a foot away from him, "HANZO? GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS? ITS HIGH NOOOOOOON!"

Hanzo, more then pissed off now, yelled back, "God damn it, McCree, it's THREE AM STOP OPENING MORE CANS!"


End file.
